


Prom

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: “I’ll tell you what, Arryn. If Miles Luna asks me to go to prom, yeah. I’ll go.”





	

Also, please let it be known that I absolutely adore Miles and Arryn’s relationship and I wish nothing but the best for them. The same goes for any person I write a fic for when they’re already in a committed relationship. This is fiction. If you don’t like it, please don’t read it.

“But I don’t want to go to prom!” You whined to your best friend Arryn, who had been trying to convince you to go to prom for the three years that you had been in high school. “It’s expensive, it’s going to be sweaty, teenagers are going to be grinding all over each other and having dry sex in the corner, I don’t like dressing fancy. Not to mention the fact that I won’t have a date.”

Arryn pouted, which would ordinarily make you cave and give her what she wanted – typically, the best part of the school lunches because she always used her lunch money on makeup – but not on this. “Come on! It’s senior prom! If you don’t go, you’re going to regret it for the rest of forever! You’re going to be like, 23, and be the only one without a prom story!”

“I’m also going to be 23 and be the only sensible one who didn’t spend over $300 on a dress, shoes, jewelry, hair and makeup, and $45 dollars on a ticket to teenage sex-ville. Jesus, Zech. Give it up. I’m not going.” You said calmly, putting your books in your locker and closing it, turning the lock a few times to ensure it was locked.

“Well, what if I knew for sure somebody was going to ask you?” Arryn blurted, and you turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to realize what she said, and her eyes grew wide, and she flung her perfectly manicured fingers over her lips. “Oh my god, I’ve said too much.”

“Arryn?” You asked slowly, crossing your arms over your chest. “Who’s going to ask me?”

Arryn shook her head wildly, taking a few steps back.

You stepped forward, your eyes narrowing threateningly. You weren’t usually a threatening-type person. In fact, you couldn’t hurt a fly if asked. You were a cartoonist, an animator, an artist, and you couldn’t fight somebody if you tried. You knew Arryn knew this, but for some reason, she still took a step back so you weren’t so close to her when you were angry.

“Arryn Zech, you are so not allowed to say that you know somebody is asking me to prom without telling me who it is! It’s against the code!” You protested, crossing your arms over your chest and stomping your foot in a stereotypical helpless but pissed schoolgirl move.

Arryn raised an eyebrow. “Okay, first off, what code? Second, I didn’t technically say I knew somebody was going to ask you. I asked what if I knew somebody was going to ask you, which is totally different. So, would you go if somebody asked you?”

You snorted in disbelief. “I’ll tell you what, Arryn. If Miles Luna asks me to go to prom, yeah. I’ll go.”

Ah, Miles Luna. Class clown extraordinaire, nicest guy to ever exist, probably the most attractive guy to ever exist, everybody’s crush – especially yours – and nobody’s date. Rumor was that he only had eyes for one person and one person only, but nobody knew who. Besides, rumors about Miles didn’t really spread unless Miles spread them himself. He had once spread a school wide rumor that he was banging Kerry Shawcross every day at lunch in the boy’s bathroom, and when people went into the boy’s bathroom the next day at lunch, Miles had found a life sized cardboard cutout of Nicholas Cage and positioned it so it looked like it was banging another life sized cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber.

Arryn shrugged, and began walking to the parking lot to your car so you could give her a ride home. “Never say never, girlie. Anything can happen.”

You simply rolled your eyes at your best friend and began walking. The two of you made mindless chatter for a little while until you reached your parking spot. Or, at least, where your parking spot was supposed to be.

In its place was probably the entire school, all crowded around your car with their cell phones out and talking excitedly amongst themselves. Some looked pissed, but the majority looked really happy. Just as you were about to shout for them to get away from your car, one of your classmates who you didn’t quite recognize shouted out that you were there.

You turned to Arryn, mouth open to ask her if she knew what the hell was going on, only to see that she was grinning massively and holding a her phone to your face, recording you. Then the crowd started parting, slowly but surely, to reveal your car.

Your car, which currently had Miles Luna on top of it holding a cardboard sign.

‘Baby, I’m a Lunatic for you! I’ll walk however many Miles it takes if it means you’ll go to prom with me! <3 <3 <3’

Oh. My. God.

“So, what do you say? Prom with me?” Miles asked hopefully, drawing your eyes from the sign to his shining eyes.

You damn near went into shock. Were you really the mystery girl who Miles had a crush on? Was he really asking you to prom? You two had only talked once, and that was because he dropped a pencil and said thank you when you picked it up and gave it to him. You were just one out of the hundreds of people at school who had a massive crush on him, nothing special.

That’s when you realized the entirety of the crowd, and the whole parking lot was silent, waiting for you to say something.

“Oh my god, absolutely.” You grinned, and Miles carefully slid off of your car, dropped the sign on the ground and hugged you tightly.

“Hey, uh, do you want to be my girlfriend too? Cause, I don’t know if you picked it up yet, but I’ve had this huge crush on you, and –“

You cut him off by pressing a kiss to his cheek, but apparently that wasn’t good enough, because Miles turned his head and caught your lips with his. You giggled lightly into the kiss, but didn’t protest. Cheeky little bastard.

You and Miles pulled away to the sounds of the large crowd that had gathered cheering – and some booing, but you both elected to ignore that – and grinned at each other.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve also had this huge crush on you. Wanna be my boyfriend?”


End file.
